


(T)Horns

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Abuse, Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abuse, Dyslexic Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Implied dyslexia, Incest, Kid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Jschlatt’s son, Verbal Abuse, bad schlatt, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: Tubbo recalls his childhood and thinks about dads.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	(T)Horns

**Author's Note:**

> -yes this is a vent  
> -no i am not in danger  
> -yes the writing style is different  
> -no i do not support incest or rape

“What the hell is this?”

Tubbo freezes, Schlatt’s voice startling him even though he’s had his whole life to get used to it. Tubbo does know better than to respond, however. 

“Look at me, Toby,” Schlatt demands. 

Tubbo shifts to face his father, swallowing around a lump in his throat. 

“There are like, 20 typos in the first paragraph alone. You know this speech is important.”

“I’m sorry, I- I just, you were talking so fast and the font is all fancy and hard to read, I couldn’t keep up,” Tubbo rambles trying to defend himself.

“Jesus, can’t you do anything right?” Schlatt says, standing up from his desk and tossing the papers toward Tubbo. 

Tubbo flinches as the papers smack him in the face before floating to the ground. He swallows hard and kneels to pick them up. 

“I’m very sorry, sir, I’ll fix it right away.”

Then he feels Schlatt’s hand on the back of his head, holding him in the kneeling position. Tubbo holds as still as possible, though his hands tremble. 

“I forgot, there is something you’re good for,” Schlatt says in a low voice. 

Tubbo knows what he means. He knows, but he still hopes against all odds that it will be different. If Schlatt would actually  _ ask _ , maybe it would be different. Maybe Tubbo would say yes, and then it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. 

“Bend over the desk,” Schlatt growls. 

Tubbo rises shakily, then presses himself to the desk as comfortably as possible. 

“Undo your zipper, dumb shit.”

Tubbo does so. He feels a sick sense of excitement. Or maybe just nervousness, it’s hard to tell at this point, but he just wants Schlatt to hurry up. And Schlatt does, yanking down Tubbo’s trousers and pants. Tubbo presses his cheek to the wooden desk as he feels Schlatt enter him. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes. 

Tubbo feels that his own cock is hard, but knows better than to expect any attention on it. He focuses on relaxing so it hurts less as Schlatt fucks him. 

Schlatt moans above him, which means that Tubbo is doing okay. He’s pleasing Schlatt, and the more he pleases Schlatt the better. But he can’t do  _ too _ good right away or Schlatt will say it was too fast. 

_ Stay pliant, stay still, stay quiet. _ That’s Tubbo’s mantra, that’s what Schlatt taught him when he was younger. Before his horns even started growing. That’s how to be good. 

_ Stay pliant, stay still, stay quiet. _

_ Stay pliant, stay still, stay quiet. _

Tubbo bites his lower lip. He repeats the mantra in his head over and over and over and over- 

And then Schlatt finishes inside him. And it’s over. 

“Fix the typos before tomorrow afternoon,” Schlatt orders, and then Tubbo hears the door slam shut. 

He picks himself up, steps out of his trousers, and walks to the adjoined bathroom to clean himself up. 

~~~

Tubbo sits in the snowy field, not caring that his trousers are getting cold and wet. He looks up at the cloudy sky and sighs, his ears twitching. He sits there, thinking. He thinks about his past, thinks about Philza’s face when he found out what Schlatt used to do to him, thinks about filing his horns down, thinks about going back to Schlatt and begging for forgiveness, thinks about how Schlatt is, in fact, dead now. 

He senses a presence beside him, and holds his breath for a moment as he tries to figure out who it is. No idle noise, which takes away Ranboo and Techno. No change of temperature, not Ghostbur. Tommy would announce himself, so that leaves Philza. 

There’s a short silence. 

“Not the most interesting view, eh?” Phil says. 

Tubbo shrugs. 

“It’s pretty cold out, though. You want to come inside, Tubbo?”

“I probably should.”

Tubbo stands up, not bothering with the snow clinging to his trousers. “You can call me Toby, you know.”

“Alright. You coming in, Toby?”

“I have a question.”

“Okay?”

“Can I… Could I call you dad?” Tubbo asks without looking at Phil. 

“Of course you can, bud.”

“Cool,” Tubbo mumbles, then starts walking towards the house. 


End file.
